Tu amigo
by ponihina-chan
Summary: Sus pensamientos y sentimientos desde el punto de vista de Kiba hacia Hinata, los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto, ¿Cómo se enfrenta él esa situación?


**Se que debería estar trabajando en los capítulos de los otros fics pero este me nació de la nada y me gustaría ponerselas**

**Trata de todo aquello que Kiba piensa en cuanto a su relación con Hinata y el cariño que ella le tiene a Naruto**

**No se preocupen no es un HinataxKiba, pero es más que todo la forma en que ve este chico las cosas, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence, que más daría yo, pero no se puede, salvo que me convierta en la hija ilegitima pero aún así dudo mucho que me lo dejará como herencia**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**TU AMIGO"**

Kiba caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, su fiel amigo Akamaru se encontraba con él, se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo, sabía que Shino no iría debido a que le habían asignado una misión de rango B y regresaría hasta dentro de dos días

Kurenai había tenido que ir con el médico, ya que era la cita mensual del pequeño Sarutobi y a sabiendas que el crío le tenía un miedo increíble a las inyecciones, debía de pasar el día entero con él para que no llorara demasiado

La única que estaría ahí sería Hinata, el solo recordar su dulce rostro, la sangre le subió a las mejillas y giró el rostro, aún no comprendía que era lo que la chica le veía al tonto de Naruto, él era mejor que el rubio en muchas sentidos, pero existía algo que lo dejaba atrás, eso era precisamente lo que se preguntaba día y noche, por más que analizará no encontraba el motivo

Resopló molesto consigo mismo y decidió que al menos ese día no pensaría en Naruto, trataría de hacer que ella tampoco pensará en el zorro; el entrenamiento servía aparte de entrenar el chakra y el taijutsu a poner la mente en blanco de la Hyuuga

Los rayos del sol eran sublimemente suave, la brisa era realmente refrescante y el ambiente de paz era todo lo que un shinobi como él podía pedirle a la vida, las cosas se encontraban tranquilas por el momento, el ladrido de Akamaru lo trajo de nuevo al mundo de los conscientes y comprendió que se estaban aproximando al lugar indicado, sin que pudiera evitarlo los nervios se apoderaron de él

Conforme más se acercaba su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse, el ligero olor a sal y el susurró de un llanto, lo hizo entrar en alerta, corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenían el sollozo y encontró a Hinata sentada en las raíces de un árbol con su rostro cubierto con sus manos

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas_

_De amores perdidos_

No era de genios saber cual era el motivo por el cual lloraba, sabía que debía matar al rubio, pues él era el causante de la tristeza que emanaba de la peliazul pero por más que lo quisiese no podía, primero porque de hacerlo se llevaría un gran paliza, no por nada Naruto era el más poderoso Sannin que existía; segundo porque Hinata se molestaría y le dejaría de hablar

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_Tu llanto no cesa_

_Yo solo te acarició_

- Hinata – llamó delicadamente, mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro, la chica dejo de llorar y lentamente levanto el rostro hasta fijar sus perlas plateadas en las de Kiba que la veía triste

- Gomen Kiba-kun – se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, él sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida, el entrenamiento no surtiría efecto si ella no se desahogaba primero, se acomodó a su lado y no emitió palabra, ella tenía que decidir si se lo decía o no, no la obligaría

La chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y dejo escapar un suspiro que se coló en los huesos del chico-perro, Akamaru por su parte se recostó frente a los chicos y cerró los ojos, el cálido contacto hizo que el corazón casi se le saliera al pobre de Kiba, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones por parte de la peliazul, ya que comúnmente era Shino quien la consolaba

_Y me dices_

_Porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo_

- Es Naruto – aquello no fue pregunto sino una afirmación, las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron rojas inmediatamente y giró el rostro, él tenía razón, no le podía mentir, ya todos lo sabían excepto él, el chico la observó largo rato hasta que ella se levanto lentamente y se posicionó frente a él, dándole la espalda

- La verdad es que ya no quiero seguir sufriendo – confesó, jugaba con sus manos como era habitual en ella, él ya conocía perfectamente cada movimiento y lo que cada uno significaba, ella temía hacer lo que decía, pero también demostraba que de hacerlo lo lograría

- Él no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos y yo ya me cansé de estar tras de él como su sombra – Kiba no replicaría, era cierto, era absurdo que todos en la aldea conocieran los sentimientos de su amiga y él tonto no

_De tu próximo encuentro_

_Sabes que te cuido_

Su amiga, si claro, para ella, eso era lo que él era, pero para él, ella era mucho más, era su mayor tesoro, su amor prohibido, sonrió de lado y dejo que continuará, ella necesitaba que alguien la escuchase y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no le importaba si con eso rompía su corazón

- Kiba, ¿Tú crees que Naruto sienta algo por mí? Aunque sea amistad – el chico se quedó en silencio, pensando detenidamente que decir, no estaba seguro de que era lo que el chico-zorro sintiera por la peliazul pero si había algo de que estar seguro es que a menos la consideraba su amiga

- Yo creo que si – respondió dubitativo, aquella respuesta fue más que suficiente para Hinata, sonrió alegremente y se giró hacia Kiba, él sabía que eso era más que suficiente para la chica, pero ella no tenía porque conformarse por eso, ella merecía más, mucho más

_Lo que no sabes es_

_Que yo quisiera ser_

_Ese por quien te desvelas_

_Y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

Naruto no era el indicado para ella, él no la merecía, pero no podía hacer nada si ella estaba decidida a continuar siendo su amiga y guardar sus sentimientos

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertarás ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada_

- Oye Kiba – llamó la chica, atrayendo la atención del aludido, quien giró a verla

- Dime – la mirada de Hinata era de preocupación, enarcó una ceja y la miró fijamente, no entendía a que se debía ese cambio tan repentino

_Tú te me quedas viendo_

_Y me preguntas_

_Si algo me esta pasando_

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Inquirió inquietada, lo que llamó notablemente la atención del chico, posiblemente fuera porque había visto su rostro, como le gustaría decirle todo lo piensa y siente, pero esta seguro de que ella no lo ve como algo más que un amigo

_Y yo no se que hacer_

_Si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo_

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento_

Negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, no podía verla, sabía que si seguían así posiblemente terminaría confesándole todo y él no estaba preparado para un rechazo, dejo escapar un gruñido y apretó fuertemente sus puños, como le gustaría ser él quien ocupara sus pensamientos, en quien pensará al levantarse, con quien soñara cuando duerme

Ser él quien iluminará su día y que le diera ese brillo tan especial a sus ojos, ser quien probara sus labios y que su corazón latiera solamente por él, que su preocupación fuera por él, sabía que ella le hablaba y si su oído no le engañaba era de Naruto, cada palabra era dicha con una alegría envidiable, apretó aún más los puños y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos

No importaba cuanto se esforzará él, para Hinata, Naruto lo era todo, era su mundo; lo odiaba, lo envidiaba, ya que más importaba, diablos, como deseaba ser Naruto, ser él a quien ella le prestara atención y cuidados especiales. Subió la mirada y encontró a Hinata recogiendo algunas flores mientras seguía elogiando al rubio, como deseaba que ese ramo que preparaba fuera para él, pero ellas adornarían el apartamento de otro

Ambos sufrían de igual manera por amores no correspondidos y en cierta medida temían expresar sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo, todo parecía una cadena, él enamorado de Hinata, ella de Naruto, el rubio de Sakura, la pelirrosa de Sasuke, era un cuento de nunca acabar

_Pero tengo miedo_

_De que me rechaces_

_Y que solo en mi mente_

_Vivas para siempre_

Lo que estaba comenzando a cambiar era que Sasuke había decidió probar suerte con Sakura y al parecer les iba muy bien, más de lo que admitían públicamente, eso era un punto en contra suya, de ser así, eso dejaba a Naruto libre y con más esperanzas para la chica Hyuuga

Además, últimamente Tsunade-sama había decidió enviar a diferentes misiones a Hinata junto al rubio, algo le decía que la Godaime se encontraba ayudando a la peliazul con el rubio, parecía que todo a su alrededor estaba en contra de su amor por la chica

_Lo que no sabes es_

_Que yo quisiera ser_

_Ese por quien te desvelas_

_Y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

Como le gustaría ser él quien limpiará sus lágrimas, que ese líquido salado fuera por él, que su amor fuera para él y nadie más; sintió a Akamaru moverse hasta llegar donde Hinata y volverse a recostar a su lado, por algunos segundos, hubiera deseado cambiar de cuerpo con su amigo

Observo el cielo y notó las nubes blancas en el despejado azul cielo, vaya que Shikamaru tenía suerte, ambos se encontraban en la misma situación pero ahora ya no, gracias a la intervención de Temari, Ino logró darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Shikamaru y comprendió que Sasuke jamás lo valoraría como lo hacía su compañero y ahora novio

- Kiba-kun – bajo la mirada y se encontró con Hinata que le sonreía tiernamente

- ¿En qué pensabas? Te estaba va de llamar y no me oías – el chico se rascó la mejilla derecho y sonrió

- Lo siento, es que estaba admirando la paz que ha habido últimamente – agradecía tener buenas reacciones para lograr engañar a cualquiera, cualquiera menos Shino, él parecía poder indagar dentro de él y leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto

- Por cierto, Naruto se encuentra en una misión ¿Cierto? – Debía averiguar si estaba en lo correcto, de ser así, entonces comprendía el porque de la tristeza de Hinata

- Hai – contestó automáticamente y se dio media vuelta para volver hasta donde había dejado el ramo anteriormente

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con él? – Supo en ese momento que jamás debió de haber preguntado aquello, el semblante de la chica cambio casi inmediatamente y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro

- Porque Naruto-kun pidió que no fuera yo, sino Sakura-chan – Kiba no podía creer que Naruto hubiera pedido aquello, estaba loco, ahora si estaba seguro que en cuanto lo viera lo mataría, no importaba si con ello ganaba una visita obligada a la sala de emergencias

Pero había algo que no comprendía, si Tsunade-sama estaba ayudando a la chica, ¿Por qué había accedido a la petición de Naruto? Siendo la hokage como era, era lógico que se hubiera opuesto y le hubiera alegado, de que él no decidía a sus compañeros

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertarás ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada_

No sabía que podía decir, él no era de palabras, era más de acción, generalmente era Shino quien le decía palabras de ánimo y consejos, se levanto y sacudió sus ropas, se encamino tranquilamente hasta llegar donde se encontraba Hinata y sonrió, la abrazó amorosamente y le acarició el cabello

Hinata se sobresaltó ante la acción del chico pero se dejo hacer, se sentía bien ser consolada de vez en cuando, correspondió el abrazo y recostó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de su amigo

- Hinata, ¿Tú como me ves? – Inquirió sin soltar el abrazo

- Como mi mejor amigo al igual que Shino – comentó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y sentía la paz y tranquilidad inundar su ser

- Son las dos personas más importantes para mí – indicó haciendo que el chico bajara la vista para observarla, luego subió el rostro y frunció el seño

- _Después de su papá, su hermana, Neji y Naruto_ – entornó los ojos y notó que Akamaru se levantaba lentamente y veía en una dirección fijamente, había detectado algo pero no podía hacer que la chica se diera cuenta, debía ser disimulado, aún no estaba muy cerca porque su olfato no percibía nada

- Oe Kiba-kun, tú tienes a alguien aquí – Preguntó infantilmente, posicionando su mano sobre el corazón del chico, el sonrojo se hizo presente y sus latidos aumentaron de velocidad, no estaba seguro sobre que responder

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertarás ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada_

No podía decirle, Si claro, eres tú, por supuesto que no, eso sería una gran vergüenza, debía pensar en algo y rápido; aunque talvez ahora era la oportunidad para probar su suerte, uno nunca sabía las sorpresas que la vida le podía dar

- Etto…yo…- pero el carraspeo de voz de alguien los hizo salir de sus pensamientos, giraron la vista y se encontraron de frente con el responsable de su sufrimiento

- Naruto-kun – la emoción y alegría con que Hinata había pronunciado su nombre, le hizo comprender que no debía decirle nada, fijo sus ojos en los del rubio y se quedaron en silencio por un largo y pronunciado momento

Hinata que segundos antes se había soltado de Kiba, observaba la reacción de ambos chicos, parecían estar en un duelo de miradas, pero no comprendía porque, no había comida que se estuviera disputando y tampoco para probar nada

- Hinata-chan tengo que hablar contigo – enunció el rubio, cambio su rostro y formular una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica, asintió levemente y se encaminó hasta estar a su lado

- Nos vemos después Kiba-kun y gracias por todo – se inclinó levemente y caminó al lado de Naruto hasta desaparecer entre los árboles, Akamaru se coloco al lado de Kiba y lo observó, sabía que estaba destrozado, posiblemente él también se había dado cuenta

El chico-perro sonrió y levo los hombros al mismo tiempo que negaba, definitivamente ahora si ya todo estaba perdido, la decisión y firmeza que había en los ojos de Naruto no podían pasar desapercibidos y menos el brillo que demostraban al ver a Hinata, aún cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La tarde pasó sin mayores complicaciones e imprevistos, excepto cuando decidió que comería algo y encontró a Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji en el lugar, los dos primeros intentando hacer que el tercero dejará de comer tanto y estaba más que seguro que tienes tendrían que pagar por todo eran la rubia y su novio

Comió tranquilamente y después de eso se dirigió al mirador de la aldea, la tarde caía lentamente y la brisa indicaba que posiblemente en la noche tendrían la visita de la lluvia, posiblemente no muy fuerte pero al menos si fría, escuchó que alguien se acercaba rápidamente hacia él pero no se molesto siquiera en girar a ver

- Kiba-kun – aquella voz era inconfundible para él, se giró y notó que una sonrisa adornaba su angelical rostro, estaba algo agitada posiblemente por la carrera, pero no entendía porque el apuro, temió por un instante que fuera algún ataque enemigo pero su sonrisa lo hacía negar esa conclusión

- Mira – indicó al tiempo que le mostraba su mano derecha, en ella se encontraba un hermoso anillo de zafiros, era sencillo pero realmente precioso, debía costar una fortuna, levanto la vista y enarco una ceja, Hinata rió por lo bajo y se colocó a su lado, recostándose sobre la baranda del mirador

- Me lo dio Naruto-kun, él le pidió a Tsunade-sama que yo no fuera y que fuera Sakura, ya que deseaba comprarme el anillo pero necesitaba de ayuda y obviamente no me lo podía pedir a mí – contaba alegremente al tiempo que el corazón de Kiba se rompía lentamente, su suposición había sido correcta nuevamente

- Me pidió que fuera su novia – comentó con cara de ensoñación, la felicidad al fin había tocado el corazón de la chica y estaba realmente feliz por ella, no importaba si no era con él, él sería feliz si ella lo era

- Me alegro mucho por ti, felicidades – indicó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

- Arigatou Kiba-kun – el sonido de pasos cercanos los hizo separarse lentamente

- No te preocupes Naruto, no voy a distraerla por mucho – acotó el chico y se acercó hasta el rubio, le entregó amablemente a Hinata y sonrió sinceramente

- Cuídala – pidió antes de comenzar a bajar lentamente la colina, Naruto afirmó levemente, tomó a la chica de la mano para luego plantarle un dulce beso y descendieron por el lado contrario de Kiba

La noche ya se había asentado sobre la aldea y las pequeñas gotas de agua estaban comenzando a ser más fuertes, tanto él como Akamaru corrieron para protegerse de la lluvia bajo el techo de una tienda, sacudió sus ropas y vio al cielo, no sería fuerte ni duraría mucho tiempo, su instinto se lo decía y por lo mismo no se arriesgaría a mojarse

- Que lluvia – musitó una dulce voz a su lado y notó que era un chica de cabellera violeta hasta la cintura, recogida por la banda de la aldea, su tez era blanca y sus ojos eran color miel, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la chica era realmente hermosa, observó que detrás de ella algo blanco se movía

Buscó al dueño de aquello y confirmó que se trataba de una gran y hermosa perra, al parecer venía con la chica, observó a Akamaru y notó que estaba embobado con ella, ahogó una sonrisa y regresó al rostro de la chica

- Hai – confirmó y sonrió tímidamente

- Oh, como lo siento, mi nombre es Saya y ella es mi perra Shiu – se presentaron como era debido y sonrieron, al parecer la chica tenía una fuerte conexión con su mascota como él la tenía con Akamaru

- Mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí, ¿me acompañas? – Consultó alegremente la violácea a lo que el chico afirmó lentamente, la chica abrió el paraguas y comenzaron a caminar por las casi desoladas calles de la aldea, hablando de temas generales y riendo de vez en cuando

Una sombra veía feliz todo cuanto había ocurrido al chico, salió de detrás del árbol y agradeció mudamente al cielo por el favor a su amigo, sabía que de haberle confesado sus sentimientos ella hubiera tenido que rechazarlo y era algo que definitivamente no le habría gustado hacer

- Vamos Hinata-chan, esta comenzando a arreciar – anunció el rubio a su acompañante que asintió y corrió a su lado, lo tomo del brazo y se encaminaron hacia la mansión Hyuuga, ese día Naruto hablaría con su padre y la pediría formalmente, sabia que la guerra estallaría en su casa pero estaba segura que al final aceptarían al chico

- _Se feliz Kiba-kun – _pensó la peliazul antes de dedicarle un suave beso a su novio

_- Se tan feliz como lo soy yo _– bajo esa petición ambos chicos caminaron al lado de personas que posiblemente los harían felices el resto de sus vidas

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Creo que me salió bien, espero haber llenado las expectativas de todos los lectores, trate de no salirme tanto de la trama real en cuanto al personaje principal, espero haberlo hecho así**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, Ha nee!!**


End file.
